


Pillow Case

by Pinchar



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinchar/pseuds/Pinchar
Summary: For the prompt, "Why is your pillow wearing my shirt?"





	Pillow Case

Joyce stared blankly at the borded up wall, taking a half-hearted sip of her morning coffee. A soft knocking pulled her away from her trance.

Joyce crossed the small distance between her front room and the front door. She was slightly weary as she opened it, but recognised the towering figure immediately.

"Hop," she said warmly.

"Hey Joyce," Jim greeted, flashing her a gentle smile. "Remember when I was stuck here a couple days ago?"

Joyce nodded, remembering how Hopper's truck had broken down about a mile up the road.

"Well, I seem to have misplaced my shirt," he explained, "the one I was wearing under my uniform."

In that moment, Joyce remembered exactly where his shirt was. Slightly embarrassed, she took a moment to gather her words.

"Sure Hop, I'll go get it for you," she replied, swiftly making her way to the bedroom. Of course she hadn't been able to resist using Hopper's shirt as a pillow case when he'd left it; the scent of him made her feel protected. As she struggled to strip her pillow, Joyce failed to hear the footsteps coming up behind her.

"Why is your pillow wearing my shirt?" Hopper asked, slightly amused.


End file.
